Begin Again
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Takes place after the movie and my fic "I'll Always Be There": Denali and Chuck have a heart to heart about the past, present, future, and emotional scars and they discover something far stronger between them then they ever thought. OC X Chuck Hansen


The sun shone bright in the sky over Hong Kong. A few scattered clouds lingered in the sky and the sea breeze blew in my face. I closed my eyes letting the wind play with my hair and the smell of salt lingered in my nose. I sat on the edge of the helicopter pad, my legs dangling over the side as I swung them back and forth. The peace and serenity was nice. It had been so long since I had last enjoyed a moment like this. With the Breach sealed and the Kaiju gone, people were finally able to adventure back out into the Pacific without fear of attack. I smiled, life was slowly beginning to return to normal.

I heard footsteps against the tarmac behind me. I wasn't worried. I took in another breath of the salty sea air as the footsteps stopped. I knew from the sound against the tarmac that it was a man. It was either Raleigh, Herc, or Chuck. Herc seemed unlikely and Raleigh would have called out to me so I determined it was most likely Chuck.

"What cha doin?" An Australian tinted voice asked. I smiled. Bingo. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look up at him. Chuck Hansen stood beside me with his hands stuffed in his pockets as the breeze ruffled his short blonde hair.

"Enjoying life now that everything's over." I replied casually. Normally I was hostile towards Chuck. His oversized ego was irritating but now that the war was over and his Jaeger gone he was just another human being. His edge was gone but he still put on the "tough guy" act so he wouldn't appear soft. I had no reason anymore for hostility. He seemed dazed, staring out into the bay with no specific focal point. I smiled, "Care to join me?"

My words were like a jolt to him, but he shook it off, "Yeah. Thanks." He sat down beside me letting one leg hang over the edge of the pad and propped up the other to rest his arm on. "I though you and your dad were headed back to Sydney?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we are. Just tying up some loose ends before we go." He replied keeping his eyes away from mine. "Listen," He sighed in frustration lowering his head, "I've been a real jerk lately and I'm sorry. I was used to being the star of the show and I let it go to my head. A lot."

I was taken aback by his sudden apologetic nature. It wasn't like Chuck to admit he was wrong but I smiled, "I'm just glad you realized it."

"Yeah, I wished I would have realized it sooner." he replied.

"What brought on the sudden change of heart?" I asked softly.

He sighed, "When the Marshall died...I lost my co-pilot. It made me realize I'm not invincible." He paused, "Now I know how Raleigh felt when he lost his brother."

"We all have lessons to learn in life, it just took you a little longer to figure it out." I replied.

"I've been a jerk to everyone here. I'd be amazed if any of them wanted to be my friend after all this." Chuck said solemnly.

"Well you've got me." I replied. He lifted his head and looked at me in surprise, "I mean at first I didn't like you, especially when you insulted Raleigh, which by the way I'm not sorry for royally kicking your ass." I laughed and he chuckled, "Yeah, I did deserve that."  
"But you're a good guy with a fighting spirit, you just needed to realize that the world isn't centered around you. It's never too late to start over. You'd be surprised, I think Raleigh and Mako would be friends with you if you gave them the chance."

Chuck only nodded his head before gazing off into the bay again, "Why did you save me?"

I cocked my head, "Why wouldn't I. I couldn't have just let you die. I made your father a promise that I'd bring you back."

"But did you do it for my father or for me?" He asked locking his gaze on me. His eyes seemed sad, like not a soul in the world cared. Had I done it for Herc's sake? The older Aussie man had seemed so sickly when Chuck was on the mission to hit the Breach. At first I would have said that I had done it for Herc but there was something inside of me that didn't want Chuck to die either though. Was I attached? I prayed not, but I couldn't stand by and watch someone die if I could prevent it.

"Both." I finally answered. "I mean come on, I jumped out of a chopper to save you." I laughed, "But I was worried. When your escape pod opened and you didn't look like you were breathing, I was scared. I was so happy I was wrong." I smiled and he faintly returned in. "But that's in the past. What are you going to do now?"

He sighed, "Go back to Sydney and try to a job. Though I doubt the world has much use for an obsolete Jaeger pilot like me."

"Don't say that," I replied, touching his arm. My action surprised him as much as it did me. "You'll find something." He was silent as I pulled my hand away, "Are you and your dad going to take Striker with you?" The mini sentient Jaeger wanted very much to remain with his pilots.

"I think so, though I have no idea what good he'll do." Chuck replied.

"If you give him a chance he can be a friend." I said and he turned his head towards me, "Don't treat him as a machine. Treat him as a human being. He can think and feel. Every memory that you shared through the Drift, Striker knows. Besides your old man he knows you better than anyone."

He fell silent again, staring at the tarmac. "Thank you." He said after a long pause.

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For putting up with my shit and…everything." His voice was so sad and full of regret and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Chuck," I placed my hand over his hand that rested on the tarmac and squeezed it lightly, "It's alright. If you're trying to apologize then I forgive you. You acknowledged that you messed up. That's good. But now it's time to accept it and move on. Don't dwell on the past. If you do that the rest of your life will pass you by and you won't realize it till it's too late."

He rolled his hand over in mine and held it. I wanted to pull my hand away but I didn't. I didn't want him to feel alone. "I don't know where to begin." He said.

"Enjoy the little things in life. Spend a night with your dad and have a meaningful conversation. He loves you so much and I don't think you realize that. He's so proud of you and what you've done." I replied softly. Chuck's head lowered and his shoulders trembled. I glanced on in concern until I heard him sob. He said nothing, only cried. I frowned, scooting over next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He leaned on me and rested his head against my shoulder as he cried. I wasn't sure what had brought on the tears, and quite frankly I was stupefied by the fact that Chuck Hansen was crying on my shoulder. But we all need time to breakdown and let the pain and emotions built inside of us to release. Maybe it was the near death experience at the Breach or the fact that besides his father and Striker he was completely alone that had cause him to finally snap, but I didn't mind. That too surprised me. Why did I suddenly care for Chuck's wellbeing? At any other time before Operation: Pitfall I would have simply pushed him away and told him to get over it. But now, rather than pushing away I was holding him close. Why? Maybe because I too knew what it was like to be alone. To want someone to care, to lean on, to love. Love? Was that the word I was searching for? I didn't love him, did I? I cared, obviously or I wouldn't be comforting him now, but to love? I racked my brain for a reasonable answer but none came.

I sighed, lowering my face into his hair. "Everything is going to be fine." I said softly. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until his sobs ceased. He stirred and I loosened my grip as he sat up, wiping away the last of his tears with his hand, "Thanks…sorry." I squeezed his shoulder and smiled lightly, "Sure." It fell silent again until I got to my feet. Chuck looked up at me with surprise.

"I wish you the best, Chuck. Try not to beat yourself up too much, kay?" My voice quivered. Why was I losing it? I turned to leave, fighting back the tears.

"Denali," I paused, looking over my shoulder back at him, "Thank you. For everything." I smiled, the tears prickled my eyes as I nodded my head and continued walking at a brisk pace. I wiped away the tears with my sleeve. Why was I crying? I shook my head trying to shake away the thought. So consumed in myself I didn't hear the pounding of feet against the tarmac behind me. A hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

Before I could react or even say a word, Chuck's mouth crashed down against mine making me gasp. I froze up for a moment as his other arm snaked around my waist while his other hand still held my arm. Normally I would have pulled away, hitting and screaming at him what his problem was, but that was out of the question. I closed my eyes, leaning back into his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself against him. I knew then what he had been meaning to say. Stay with me, don't go. He pulled back first, resting his forehead against mine. "You're not mad are you?" he asked. I smiled, pressing closer, "No. Just the opposite." I kissed him back and it was then that I felt his shoulders, which had been extremely tense, relax. I tangled my hand in his hair clinging to him as he dragged his finger up and down my spine making me shuddered.

I pulled back resting my head against his chest as I laughed, "Raleigh's gonna kill me."

Chuck's chest rumbled as he laughed with me, "Whatdaya think he'll do to me?"

I smiled slyly, "I won't tell if you don't."

He smiled giving me a quick kiss, "Deal."

We walked in together and parted once we were inside. I felt like I was floating down the hallway rather than walking. As I rounded a corner I bumped into someone and stumbled back a step before realizing who I ran in to. Raleigh. _Shit!_

"Hey, Rals." I said, "Sorry bout that. Wasn't watching were I was-"

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him." Raleigh said.

I laughed, "Raleigh, it's fine." I eyed him mischievously, "You know I always had a weakness for hot Australian guys."

Raleigh sighed, running his hand through his hair before pausing to look at me again with a smile, "I'm still gonna kill him."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this was completely unexpected. I just ran with it. Hope everyone likes it! :)


End file.
